Yuuki
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Não tenha medo, Sasuke. Estou com você. [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] [yuuki: Coragem]


Hail!

Uma fic de Drama, Yaoi SasuNaru

Créditos dos personagens para Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy

Yuuki 

Já não havia mais motivo.

Toda sua força de vontade lhe escapava nos poucos segundos que lhe restavam.

De que adiantava fugir?

Sabia que, hora ou outra, acabaria entristecendo-se e morrendo de desgosto.

Porque?

Porque ele, mais do que ninguém conhecia seu parceiro.

Sim, sabia que mesmo que imobilizasse os braços e as pernas do companheiro, quando estivesse bem ele fugiria novamente.

Sabia.

Era sempre assim.

Não tinha quem o fizesse mudar de idéia.

E Naruto entendeu isso assim que viu que Sasuke realmente queria matá-lo.

Queria, não adiantava negar.

Naruto bem sabia que Sasuke nasceu para viver sozinho.

Apesar de querer ficar junto, sabia que o parceiro preferia viver sozinho.

Afogando-se em suas mágoas.

Mesmo depois de realizar seu objetivo, ele seguiria sozinho.

Porque era um vingador.

Acima de tudo um traidor.

E não agüentaria ver os rostos das pessoas que deixou para trás novamente.

Porque ele tinha medo.

Tinha medo de voltar, medo de sentir novamente.

Medo de se desculpar...

Medo de viver novamente.

Não estava acostumado á esse tipo de sentimento, então preferia seguir em frente.

Naruto sabia disso e refletia nestes poucos segundos.

Sentia que morreria, sabia e não negaria.

De que adiantava fugir? Morreria de desgosto depois.

Não queria chorar, apenas precisava agüentar mais uns segundos e tudo acabaria.

Porque mesmo quando criança ele se sentiu sozinho.

E mesmo descobrindo alguém importante...

Ele se sentiu mais sozinho ainda.

Morreria ali, mas morreria perto de quem queria.

Morreria sorrindo.

Afinal, não havia nem concretizado seus sonhos e agora era tarde.

Morreria antes disso.

Seu corpo sentia a adrenalina do medo,

Mas sua mente estava plena. Não fugiria.

Já que não tinha motivos para fugir.

Sasuke estava certo de suas ações, porque sentia medo.

Não!

Se ele morresse ali, quem iria ajudar Sasuke?

Quem iria?

Não havia ninguém que o fizesse melhor...

Que o seu próprio parceiro.

Tomou fôlego e forças para dar um passo atrás.

"Porque você sente medo?" Foi o que disse.

"..." Sasuke parou o ataque centímetros antes.

"Você não deve ter medo, porque isso é normal... Não deve ter medo, pois todos sentem isso".

"Você é um fardo".

"Eu sei, mas mesmo que eu morra, eu preciso dizer".

"Você está errado".

"... Sasuke... Acredite em mim!" Exclamou, com uma motivação repentina.

"Acreditar... Acreditei em muitas coisas. Creia você ou não, todas me decepcionaram".

E empurrou a espada mais alguns centímetros, perfurando o ventre de Naruto, que apenas cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

"Por favor, acredite..." Naruto caiu com as mãos no ventre.

"Não consigo mais"

A aspereza de suas palavras demonstrava mais medo ainda.

Medo da realidade.

"Seu... Medroso! Eu te odeio!" Gritou, engolindo seco.

O loiro soltou um suspiro inconformado.

Sasuke virou-se de costas, para deixar Naruto morrer, porém um par de braços abraçou suas pernas, o derrubando.

Suspirou.

Que fardo.

Não tinha medo.

Sabia que não.

Porque medo era algo que se encontrava em fracos.

E ele não era fraco.

Não era.

Recusava-se a ser...

"Você... É fraco. Tem muito poder físico, porém sua mente é abalada" Disse Naruto embargado.

"Você não consegue se abrir mais... Porque? Confie em mim!".

"Pare com isso... Está tomando meu tempo!".

Foi um gesto súbito.

Porém foi mais do que necessário para fazer Sasuke se virar.

Naruto cruzou dois dedos seus com os de Sasuke.

Aquele símbolo...

Naruto puxou seu colarinho, nervoso.

"Acredite em mim... eu sou seu amigo.".

"Você não é mais meu amigo"

"...".

"... Já acabou?".

"Sasuke, eu estou morrendo. Não estou morrendo pela sua facada. Estou morrendo por dentro. Morrendo de angústia. Se você tem medo de viver... Acredite, eu tenho medo também. Medo de viver, medo de acordar noutro dia e saber que estou sozinho... porque você foi quem esteve lá comigo. Meu amigo, meu irmão..."

"...".

'Meu amor.".

Naruto acabou desmaiando pela falta de sangue.

Sasuke suspirou.

Querendo ele ou não, Naruto estava certo.

Esteve certo o tempo todo.

E esse medo crescente...

Só o desviava da vida.

"Está bem.".

--

Naruto sentiu-se vivo novamente.

Estava ali, naquela cama...

Naquele quarto de hospital.

Já há muito conhecia aqueles lençóis brancos.

Sasuke não o matara.

Pelo contrário, ele o levara ali.

Naruto sorriu, plenamente.

Dessa vez sua mente estava plena, mas por outro motivo.

Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto, que sorria.

"Que coisa..." Sibilou, fraco.

A porta se abriu.

Novamente, Sakura estava ali.

"Ele é um frangote. Não conseguiu te ver morrer.".

"Não, Sakura-chan..."

"...?"

"Sasuke é um homem corajoso.".

Sim, ele sabia.

Pois se ele não o matou...

Isso significava...

Significava que ele voltaria.

Porque passou a acreditar.

Aceitou.

Pois se Sasuke não o matou, ele acabaria voltando.

Pois agora, ele tinha alguém para lhe encorajar.

Pois agora...

Agora ele tinha um amor.

Owari 

Nossa...

Eu fiz um drama...

Mas que droga, acabou ficando feliz, o final...

Eu esperava que alguém morresse...

Afinal, o Naruto não morreu por causa dos poderes curativos da Kyuubi.

Maldita èé'

Espero que gostem.

Eu até continuaria, mas é bem provável que prefiram que fique como One Shoot.

Não sei... Se alguém quiser, eu faço uma continuação (não era bem o meu propósito u.u #gota#)

**"Nenhuma pessoa é capaz de escolher sem medo, mas todas têm liberdade de escolha."**

(Se você não tem medo, aperte o botão "Go" e deixe uma review!)


End file.
